My Name Is Jane
by Moonfire864
Summary: Jane, the infamous apathatic member of the Voultri. But what had happend to her to make her into the emotionally dead, figure we see today? My take on the story of Jane.
1. Chapter 1 The days before

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not behind the genius that is Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

Dearest Diary,

I found this book today while walking back from the fields with Alec. It was hidden in a small hole my favorite oak tree. I wonder if someone left it there for me to find. Although, that does seem unlikely since the whole village hates my family. You see they think Alec and I are witches. Sometimes I wonder myself. I don't understand why people fall to the ground screaming when I become angry with them. Father becomes livid when this happens, but it is not my fault! I don't mean for it to happen! I wish I could be normal so that I could play with the other children instead of being confined to the house. At least I have Alec. I don't know what I would do without him. He says that we shouldn't be ashamed of our gifts, and that the villagers are just jealous. I want to believe him but from the looks when we our seen by the townsfolk, including our parents, it makes me think otherwise.

* * *

Dearest Diary,

It has been three days since I last wrote in you, for nothing eventful happened until today. We went into town for the first time in many weeks for fresh cloth. The villagers kept away from us and gave us looks to tell us that we were not wanted there. I have learned to ignore these looks so it did not bother me as much as it used to. It was not in until we were in the trading post, that my temper flared. Alec and I had brought timber to trade for the cloth, but the lady would not take it. She said:

"I do not trade provisions with the devils workers. Now leave."

She had no right to treat us this way, and told her as much. She looked down at me, most likely about to make another comment about not assisting the devils children, but she met my eyes and feel to the ground screaming in obvious agony. I did not mean to hurt her however much she deserved it. I wanted to apologize but Alec and I had to flee the shop before anyone came to investigate the source of the noise. But the most curious thing happened on the way out of town. A man was standing at the edge of the village leaning against a tree. I expected him to stop us and drag us back to be questioned, but instead he just watched us pass with a smile on his face. I wonder if he was an angel? He was beautiful enough to be one, with long black hair and skin that was as white as the snow around him. But why would an angel smile at me, after I had just tortured a woman?

* * *

Dearest Diary,

Another two days have passed. Yesterday we had to flee our house after we heard father talking with the some men about giving us to the town to be burned. Alec and I gathered out few belongings and climbed out the back window. For now we have made camp in a small clearing a few miles away from town. It is snowing again and even near the fire it is cold. I know we will have to find better shelter soon or I fear we will freeze. Alec says we need to move even farther from town, because the townsfolk are going to hunt for us. I asked him if he really thought they would go out into weather like this just to find us. He said he believes they will.

* * *

Dearest Diary,

Alec was right. They did come for us. It was near dawn when a rustling sound awoke us. I opened my eyes to find that we were surrounded by men with bows and swords. They told us not to move or they would shoot. They held knifes to our throats and tied up our hands, before dragging us back to town. Now I sit with Alec in a small room with no windows. I will not deny that I am terrified. I never expected to die at thirteen. I am horrified at the thought of being burned at the stakes. And most of all I am frightened that I will not go to heaven. Alec says that it is silly to worry that we will not go to heaven because we haven't done anything wrong. But what about all of those people I unintentionally tortured? Will god understand that it was an accident and forgive me? Or am I really a child of the devil? I do not know. All I am sure of is that tomorrow we will die a horrible death for things that are out of our control. This is the last time I will write in this book, for it will burn with me.


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions

I originally wrote the first chapter in this story because I was bored and had just finished New Moon. But then I started thinking about it and I really wanted to explore Jane as a character, especially because so few people write about her and I can play around with her a little more. Enjoy! (And please review!)

* * *

_Had I really been so childish? So weak? Disgusting.' _Jane threw the charred and tattered diary down onto my bed with one last look of annoyance.Those were not days she wanted to remember.

Seething with self-annoyance, she stood snatching her cloak off of its hook as she stalked out the door of her chambers. The halls of the Volturi castle were empty, except for the occasional human servant. Jane walked slowly, savoring the scent of their fear as they caught the murderous look on her normally dead face.

Still writhing with her own self hatred she flipped up the hood of her cloak and padded slightly out of the castle, into the busy streets of Volterra. The city buzzed around her in its normal afternoon rush, blissfully unaware of the angry vampire stalking in its shadows.

Jane wasn't really sure where she was going at the moment. She only knew that she needed to get away from the cold stone halls of the castle, and get a hold on her dangerous emotions. Emotions were something she didn't like to have. They were a sign of weakness, and Jane wasn't weak. '_Get a hold of yourself!" _she snarled mentally, weaving, unnoticed, through crowds of pedestrians. She turned into an alley, wrinkling her nose at the bitter smell of human waste, and found herself at one of the great stone walls that boarded the city. With an exasperated sigh she leaned against the wall, and sank down, placing her head on her knees in a very un-Jane-like motion. She closed her eyes, and began locking away her anger, her sadness, and along with them, her weakness.

xXxXxXx

_The pain, the fire, it washed away everything. Every thought, every sense of being, every memory. The townspeople must have been right: she was a witch and now she was burning in hell for it. Her agony-plagued mind could think of no other explanation for the liquid fire that pulsed through her veins. Distantly she heard voices speaking, but she could no sense of their worlds. _

"_Damn them!" Snarled a mans' voice, soft and whispery despite the fact he was yelling, "The thrice damned fools!" _

"_Aro! Calm yourself! There is nothing that can be done about it now. I know we wanted to wait to change them, but they would have died had we not changed them now."_

"_Do you think that I do not _realize_ that, Caius?!" Spat Aro, his voice thick with anger. "But I am worried about what the repercussions might be of changing them this young. They are nine years old for gods' sake!" _

_Jane didn't understand the men's argument. Were they talking about her brother and her? And if so, what change? The pain was lessening slowly, allowing her to think more clearly. _

"_I understand your concerns, Aro, but they are intelligent, resilient children. They will cope." Caius said a hint of annoyance in his tone. _

"_I'm sure the boy will", Aro sighed, exasperated, "it is the girl I worry about. She's not quite so….tough."_

xXxXxXx

Jane stood watching the other Volturi members as they strolled lazily about the turret, full after the consuming Heidi's' latest catch. Her angelic face was back to its normal dead, bored looking apathy. In fact she was bored. Nothing interesting had happened in months. No rouge vampires, or territorial disputes. Absolutely _nothing_. She sighed, causing Alec to glance over at her, a questioning look on his face. She shook her head at him, to show him nothing was wrong, and he turned his attention back to a conversation Aro was attempting to have with Marcus. Marcus as usual seemed less than interested in the world around him.

Suddenly Caius's', who was the closest to the entrance, head jerked up and he turned toward the door a frown on his pale features. Seconds later Jane caught a whiff of what had surprised Caius: an unfamiliar vampire's scent. Aro frowned too for a moment, before a smile suddenly lit up his features. He strolled forward, beckoning to Caius, and whispered something intelligible in the white haired vampires' ear. Caius nodded, and then they both turned back to the door.

The door opened, reveling an uncharacteristically frowning Gianna, and an unfamiliar bronze haired male vampire. The male vampire was, like the rest of their kind, beautiful, with alabaster skin and perfect features. But his eyes made Jane stiffen. They were _gold_, instead of the usual burgundy or bright red. Gold? Had she ever seen gold eyes before? Yes she had: Carlisle the vampire who refused to drink human blood.

The golden-eyed vampire walked straight towards Aro stopping only a few feet in front of him. His face, though it was obvious that his tried to hide it, was contorted in pain. Jane felt a spark of amusement. His face held the same look that she normally only saw on the faces of those whom she tortured.

For a moment he seemed to struggle with his words. Then an odd look replaced his agony. Determination and …. relief maybe? Jane mentally frowned: she hated not being able to place and emotion.

His next words came out strong and sure, more like a demand than a request. "You are Aro no? I am Edward, a member of the Cullen coven, and I have come to ask you a great favor."

Aros' eyebrows raised in surprise at his tone. "Well Edward, it is a pleasure to have any friend of Carlisle amongst us. And what might this favor be?"

The look of determination on his face hardened. "Aro I would like you to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3 Reflections

Jane stood looking at her brand-new reflection in the mirror

_Jane stood looking at her brand-new reflection in the mirror. Her pale-brown hair hung as short and depressingly lank as ever, but that wasn't what the little girl was staring at. Instead she stared at the two brilliant ruby orbs that glowed in place of her once light blue eyes. Her skin was no longer the burnt and ugly tan of a farmer's child; it was a gleaming and flawless alabaster. _'I now truly look evil.' _She realized with amazement, '_My eyes match my gift.'

"_Jane." Whispered a soft voice from behind her, and she whipped around to find Alec standing staring at with that familiar look of kindness in his newly scarlet eyes. "Jane. Are you well?" He asked concern in his tone. _

"_I am now Alec." She replied, contentment in her voice. "Now that we do not have to live in worry that we will be slaughtered in our sleep and now that we have someone who will truly look after us."_

"_You do realize Jane, that he only wants us for our talents?" _

"_Of course, I'm not completely ignorant brother. All the same he has a reason to want and keep us, which is more than we've ever been able to say before." _

_Alec studied his twin for a moment than nodded, satisfied. "Come then sister, the Lords have requested our presence." _

_Jane followed Alec down the long hallway of the castle. It had been a half a year since her brother and her had been changed into vampires, and had sworn their allegiance to the Volturi. Yet she was still not used to her new body, and enhanced abilities. She still despised hurting people, and could never bring herself to hurt anyone. Aro and Alec still had to force-feed her "meals" because she could not bring herself to kill anyone. She was nine and a half! How could they expect a nearly ten year old girl to kill humans for food?! Alec on the other was adjusting quite nicely. He had always had a slightly sadistic side, and never minded killing anything. Apparently humans qualified as anything in his mind. Jane mentally shuddered at the thought of having to drink blood again, despite the burning thirst that had been building up in her throat for the last couple of weeks. _'Is that what this is about?' _she wondered, as Alec lead her up the steps to the turret. _'Is it time for my next **meal**?'

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus all were sitting in their respectable 'thrones' when Jane and Alec entered the room. Jane saw nothing particularly wrong with the picture at first, until she noticed the vampire kneeling in front of them, two guards holding him in place. He had been relatively young when he was changed Jane observed, he looked only about fifteen or sixteen, but she could tell by his eyes he was much older now. She viewed the stranger with great interest, and the Lords' demeanor with even more. Why was he kneeling before them so? _

"_Alec! Jane! My darlings! How are we this fine morning?" Half cheered Aro, in his usual happy tenor. _

"_Quite well my Lord, thank you." Alec replied for the two of them. "You requested our presence?"_

"_Yes, yes I did. Jane darling, I was wondering if you would come here for a moment?" _

_Jane walked toward him cautiously, wary of the excited, expectant look in his eyes. "Yes my Lord?" She asked tentatively. _

"_Jane I would like to introduce you to Nico. You see Jane, Nico recently decided to go on a hunt through the streets of Volterra, which you know of course is forbidden. It would be a shame to have to end his life when he has such talent to offer us, but such actions cannot go unpunished." Aro paused for a moment gauging her reaction. "We were wondering if you will help us in dealing out his punishment…?" _

_Jane felt physically ill. If vampires could throw up she would have at that moment. Aro was asking her to torture this man! She couldn't do, she wouldn't. _

_Aro caught the look of horror and conflicting emotions on the child's face. "If you can't do it Jane than we can go ahead and kill him instead. It wouldn't be too bad of a price…" _

_Jane paled. So that was it: either she tortured him or he died. She glanced at the kneeling man, who was staring at her incredulously, as if asking what can this little girl do to me? Her eyes went from Nico to Aro and back again. Aro eyes blazed with excitement that Jane knew came from wanting to see her gift in action. _

"_I-I don't know if I can do it on command…" Jane stuttered, her anxiety plain in her voice._

"_I know you can Jane just focus. Focus on the emotions that have caused your gift to activate in the past." _

_Jane looked at Aro one last time and then at Alec standing off to the side. He nodded once in encouragement, and Jane sucked in a deep breath. She turned to the man on the floor in front of her. Could she do it? Jane emotions bounced back and forth. _'I owe Aro my life.'_ She thought solemnly. _'And I pledged my allegiance to the Volturi. I must_._'

_Jane turned to Nico and concentrated. She reached for her most emotional and painful memory: the night her and her brother were burned at the stake. She let the anger burn white hot in her mind and the she brought her rage-filled eyes onto Nico kneeling form. He screamed in agony, and fell from his knees to the ground as he trashed in near convulsions from the sheer pain that wracked his mind. Despite the horror and self-hatred she felt, she kept it up, telling herself that this man deserved it and that she was only doing as she was told. She continued to torture him until she heard Aros' command of "That is enough Jane, dearest." _

_Jane turned then and saw the look of pure happiness and excitement on the face of the elder vampire. And she saw the look of pure fear and hatred in the eyes of the prone vampire on the floor. She then turned toward the tall glass window of the turret and saw the horror and sadness filled ruby eyes of a little girl staring back at her. _

xXxXxXx

'_He wants to die?' _Jane thought incredulously. _'He's asking Aro to __**kill**__ him?' _She eyed his agony filled face curiously. What had happened to him that made him want to die so? Even in her darkest hour she had never contemplated suicide. What would make an immortal want to do such a thing? Even Marcus, who made Jane look emotional, seemed vaguely surprised. Aros face on the other was priceless; Jane _almost _found it funny.

"You want me to _kill_ you? Young Edward that is quite a request to make. You cannot be serious!"

"I could not be more serious, Aro." Edward replied, his voice was steady but his eyes still burned bright with barely suppressed pain.

"What could make you come and ask such a drastic thing?"

Edward held out his hand for Aro to take. Aro reached out a placed his hand on Edwards. Jane watched as Aros's emotions flickered from interest to amazement to sheer wonder. Edwards face remained a mask of pain, as he relieved his obviously excruciating memories.

"Ah. I see. Broken true love. And with a human no less! I can see that you loved the girl very much, but that is not reason enough to want to die. And with such a gift as yours… you would be an excellent addition to the Volturi."

Surprise flickered through Jane again for the second time that day. What talent could this broken, suicidal, _weak_ vampire have? And what was that about loving a _human? _

"No. I appreciate your offer Aro but I cannot accept. You know that as well as I… So will you Aro?" There was now pleading in the agonized vampires' voice.

"We will discuss it. In the mean time I deplore you to stay within the castle and not commit any rash actions Edward. I would hate to harm a friend of Carlisle in anyway."

At the end of that sentence both pairs of their eyes flickered to Jane. Jane stared apathetically back, meeting both pairs of eyes squarely. They both turned back around to face each other.

"Gianna will take you to your rooms now Edward. We will debate over this and meet you back here at Noon tomorrow."


End file.
